The Killer Clones
by SlimePiesandScrewdrivers
Summary: Ever wondered how Jeff kills so many people around the U.S so quickly? What if there was more than one Jeff the Killer's?
1. Chapter 1

In a nondescript house in a suburban town, was a large laboratory with state-of-the-art equipment. Some that the other scientists had no idea even existed, while others had been banned due to the dangers that they caused. However the man who was using the machines didn't care about the risks that were presented through them. Nor did he care for the safety of the person he was using them on.

Inside a small fiberglass container was a young fetus, not yet old enough to have opaque skin (or even a gender), floating in a liquid similar to that if embryonic fluid, completely unaware of the tubes and wires that were attached to its body. The fetus' mother had been killed in a horrible cruise ship crash, her head having been flattened by a large support pillar. The unborn child inside barely survived the ordeal, which wouldn't have been good for the father, as it would've ruined his little experiment and cost him millions of dollars.

The man wanted to try to recreate the Dolly the Sheep experiment, but with a living human being. And what a stroke of luck occurred when his "wife" conceived. And even better was her death, as the bimbo would have most likely objected to the experiment.

However now the authorities were suspicious of him, most likely due to his excessive spending, which honestly wasn't a smart idea to take out almost $100,000 a month. Oops. But he needed the money in order to take care of the machines, especially the one that was keeping the fetus alive. Out of them all, that machine was the most important and the most expensive. Also the only one that wasn't illegal.

Suddenly, a loud banging noise sounded throughout the house, and the man could hear voices shouting "Police! Open up!" Hurriedly the man switched off as many things as he could, and ran up the cement basement stairs.

"I'm coming! Just give me a second!" The man called, slipping out of his lab jacket and running to the heavy oak door and thrusting it open, giving a friendly smile to the officers who ignored him and pushed their way into the house.

"Search every corner! Leave nothing un-turned." Growled the chief turning to gate menacingly at the scientist. "Where is it, Charles?"

The man, Charles, blinked, trying to act confused before the chief grabbed his collar and shoved him against a burgundy painted wall. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Charles cried.

"Where. Is. The. Experiment. Charles?" The chief said, slamming Charles against the wall with every word.

Charles was about to protest again when one of the officers yelled, pointing to the basement doorway.

"Good job, man. You, you, and you. Join Thompson downstairs, I'll be there shortly."


	2. Chapter 2

Charles stared at the chief in horror. He had known that Charles was conducting an experiment, and had sworn to him on every thing he loved, that he wouldn't turn him in to the government or arrest him.  
"You can't go down there!" Charles screeched at the officers who were preparing for their descent.  
"And why would that be? You know, the guilty always try to procrastinate. To lie. They'll stab their friends in the back and nearly get them fired from their job, nearly rip apart their family who had been so happy before all of this."  
Charles gawked at the chief. "That's not my fault, Peter! You know that! I don't even know how _your_ higher-ups found out..."  
Peter growled, tossing Charles aside and headed towards the basement while another officer handcuffed his hands behind his back and yanked him along as he approached the basement. Charles struggled to at least get to his feet so that he wasn't smashing his tailbone against the painful cement stairs.

The two men stumbled down the stairs, revealing the laboratory containing the small fetus and the multitude of machines both small and large. Peter was shouting orders to the officers that were in the basement, commanding them to search every corner of the room to make sure that they had every last bit of evidence.

Upon their arrival, Peter stalked over and glared down at Charles before turning and walking towards a heavy steel door that was locked with a special lock that detects DNA.

"Bring him over here. We need to open the door." Peter demanded simply, watching as the officer who was holding onto Charles dragged him over, followed by unlocking one of his hands and forcing it onto the pad.

Charles winced as a needle pricked his skin, taking a blood sample before opening. What was revealed behind the heavy door surprised everyone except for Charles, who just beamed excitedly.

A/N: Ooh! Another cliffhanger, sorry, but I'm trying to keep a schedule with this story… U_U Anyways! I wonder if you lovely readers have made any connections to who's who yet…? Anyways! Thank ya for reading, and see you in Chapter Three!


End file.
